A Heart in the Shadows
by Hopelessly Awaiting
Summary: Against his better judgement, Shadow has rescued Amy. Though his mind insists he hates her, a sudden urge causes sparks to fly between the two hedgehogs.  The Re-Write of "Shadow's New Passion"


A Heart in the Shadows -

A/N: After reading over the mediocre work previously called 'Shadow's New Passion', I decided to completely re-write the story. Though it's still a one-shot, and slightly follows the same plot, the characters will be portrayed a bit differently. By the way, the rating has gone up.

Summary: Against his better judgement, Shadow has rescued Amy. Though his mind insists he hates her, a sudden urge causes sparks to fly between the two hedgehogs.

* * *

><p>Location: Mystic Ruins<p>

Time: 23:44 (11:44 PM)

"Ahh," Amy cried as she was hit by the torturing machine yet again, causing an agonizing pain to throb in her head.

"Your attempts are in vain, my dear," Dr. Eggman said, positioned safely inside of the mechanic. "Every time you move, you activate a microscopic lever which senses movement. In return, it causes this mallet to bang against your skull."

Amy didn't want to admit it, but Egg-head had really out done himself. And for the first time, she felt defeated, scared, and lonely.

It was pretty obvious Sonic wasn't going to save her, the fact being that he wasn't in Station Square at the moment. She didn't have anyone else to seek at her time of need, which meant that she was trapped.

"Though it was fun, it's time to dispose of your body," Dr. Eggman said in a bored tone. "I was hoping that Sonic would come rescue you, but since he's nowhere to be found, there's no use for you anymore."

Pushing a button inside of the machine, Eggman put his hands behind his back and sighed as the mallet automatically began to smash against Amy's head repeatedly.

(Insert Line Break Here)

Shadow's ears perked up once again as he scowled, getting annoyed with the constant yelling he heard a few miles away. When he heard the screaming once again, he finally decided to find the source.

Once Shadow had gotten closer to the source, he began to pick up a strong scent of blood. He raised his eyebrow, finally getting to his destination: The Mystic Ruins.

Amy felt as if she was beginning to lose consciousness. She couldn't endure more hits; as she was desperately holding on to the ounce of life she had left. The mallet had caused a fine trickle of red blood to flow down her head and drip to the floor, creating a puddle.

Amy's eyes drifted close as she heard a crash from behind her. The last thing she saw was a blur of black and red before falling unconscious...

* * *

><p>Location: Station Square<p>

Time: 03:00 (3:00 AM)

Amy awoke on a sofa with a bandage on her head. She touched it and instantly winced. "It hurts like hell," She muttered before sighing.

"Where am I?" Amy thought aloud, as she stood up and took in her surroundings. The room she was in had a rather large sofa which was positioned in front of a television. There was a bookshelf to her right and a fireplace to her left, with about two windows placed in random locations throughout the room.

Amy walked out of the room into a hallway and looked up at a staircase. Curiously, she walked up the steps and into the room closest to her.

Inside, a light was on. Shadow was sitting down at a desk, writing something in a black notebook.

Silently, Amy approached Shadow cautiously, careful not to make to much noise. When Amy was at least a foot away from Shadow,

she found the courage to speak.

"Um...Shadow...," Amy said shyly. "What happened?"

Shadow's ears perked up as he turned around to look at the pink female. He scowled, angry at being interrupted; and told her the story.

'She has a right to know, it's her business,' He thought to himself.

Once Shadow had finished the short tale, Amy's eyes widened. It wasn't because she remembered, it was because Shadow had saved her...

He cared...

Amy's thoughts began to wander at her sudden feeling of...Gratitude. But beneath her gratitude, she felt something else...

Amy had a huge crush on Shadow since the ARK incident, and always tried to make him jealous by chasing Sonic around and pretending to love him...

That idea obviously hasn't been working...

Deciding to break the awkward silence, Amy leaned over Shadow and took a peek at his notebook. "So, what're you writing," Amy asked.

Shadow looked at her strangely before answering. "Its nothing..."

Shadow's P.O.V

Amy looked at me pleadingly. "Tell me...I won't tell a soul," she said sincerely. I looked at the ground before giving my notebook to her. For some odd reason, I couldn't look her directly in the eye anymore.

Amy flipped through my book before giving a nod of acknowledgement. "This is your journal huh?" I only nodded, still interested in the ground.

Before Amy had the chance to give me my notebook back, I quickly bolted into the bathroom and locked the door. I them leaned against the door and sighed, annoyed that my hands and pulse were unsteady.

"Damn girl," I mumbled. I was always uncomfortable near her, yet always at ease. I also noticed unimportant details about her. Such as the way her jade eyes would light up, for example.

Did I love Amy Rose?

Before I had a chance to think about it, a knock sounded on the door before it opened.

"Shadow, what happened back there..." She trailed off, panic taking place in her eyes."Are you all right?"

When I couldn't find the breath to respond, I decided to unlock the doors instead. Once she was in, she came closer and put one hand on my shoulder, putting the other behind her back. "Shadow?"

And then...It really hit me. I loved her. I was in love with Amy Rose. I could deny it no longer. So, as she was talking, trying to figure out if I was okay, I let my instincts take over.

No longer able to control myself, I interrupted Amy by pressing my lips against hers. Her eyes stayed open, as did mine as I tasted her. Gently, I took the kiss deeper. When she finally decided to give in, I nearly snapped. When I slid my tongue into her mouth to taste further, I could tell that something in her did too.

Her arms came around me, and pulled me closer. Her eyes closed and responded even more to the kiss. It made me lose my train of thought, but some part of me was aware enough to make sure that I controlled myself.

Suddenly, I came back to my senses, and broke the kiss. I looked at Amy. She was panting heavily, eyes widened. I swore under my breath and looked away shamefully.

"I'm sorry..." I said apologetically. I took a chance and looked at her once more.

"Shadow, I..." She began slowly. "I've never felt like this before."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean..."

"I know I've chased after Sonic for so many years pretending I loved him, but… But I don't. I never did..."

"Because the real person I love... is you. That kiss confirmed my feelings."

And then, her mouth was on mine, giving me a soft, sweet kiss. My heart melted as I returned the kiss happily.

'This is what love really feels like...' Shadow thought.

"I love you Shadow."

"I love you too, Amy."

THE END

A/N: So what do you think? I honestly think that this overshadows the first one by so much. It's longer too. Alas, it is a little cheesy though. -_-"

Review, and I may make a sequel. ^_^


End file.
